Chop Suey
by M-Awesome
Summary: No había ganado nunca nada, siempre lo había perdido todo, pero realmente el suicidio ¿era una opción?. SongFic con la canción Chop Suey de System Of a Down.


No había ganado nunca nada, siempre lo había perdido todo, pero realmente el suicidio ¿era una opción?. Comencemos desde el principio. Cuando apenas era un niño de unos 5 años era feliz, sumamente feliz, llevaba la vida que cualquier otro niño de su edad hubiera deseado, vivía tranquilo y sin preocupaciones pero todo se torció un día, el día en el que su madre murió por culpa de una enfermedad que arrastraba desde hace unos años y de la que no había una cura todavía.

**Wake up (wake up)**

**Grab a brush and put on a little make up**  
**Hide the scars to fade away the shake up**  
**(Hide the scars to fade away the shake up)**  
**Why'd you leave the keys up on the table**  
**There you go create another fable**

Fue un golpe muy duro para él a pesar de tener esa edad tan pequeña pero fue a partir de ahí que el pequeño Horokeu Usui se fue haciendo poco a poco un hombre, maduró mucho más rápido que la mayoría de los demás niños aunque algunas veces su actitud resultaba tan infantil como la de un recién nacido. Era conocido en su aldea por ser hijo de uno de los hombre más importante de allí sin embargo era ignorado y repudiado por los demás chicos de su edad que se negaban a acercarse a él y cuando era él quien daba el primer paso el resto se alejaba dejándolo en un vacío de soledad que apenas llenaba gracias a su hermana pequeña.

**Grab a brush and put on a little make up**  
**You wanted to**  
**Hide the scars to fade away the shake up**  
**You wanted to**  
**Why'd you leave the keys up on the table**  
**You wanted to**

Hablando de su hermana pequeña, como ya se dijo antes, Pilika era la única con la que Horokeu tenía algún tipo de relación o contacto, pero era evidente ya que era parte de su familia, él verse sin amigos le perjudicó en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, la adolescencia, el momento cuando conoció a Tamiko Kurobe más conocida como Damuko, esa chica que fue la única que se le acercó en muy poco tiempo, esa chica a la que podía denominar "amiga", esa chica que con sus palabra bonitas y sus sonrisas consiguió que se enamorará de ella en muy poco tiempo. Pero como siempre él tenía que estropearlo todo, no estaba destinado a ser feliz y por su culpa ella murió, pero a pesar de todo ella siempre estuvo a su lado para protegerlo aunque ahora fuera su espíritu acompañante.

**I dont think you trust in my self righteous suicide**  
**I cry when angels deserve to die**  
**In my self righteous suicide**  
**I cry when angels deserve to die**

Hablemos ahora de la relación con su padre, no era buena todo hay que decirlo, desde la muerte de su madre, su padre cambió radicalmente se convirtió en un hombre serio, frío y distante, pero solo con él, pues Pilika seguiría siendo la niñita de papá, y no es que tuviera envidia de su hermana pero tampoco pensaba que el trato de su padre con él fuera el apropiado, el hacerlo entrenar día y noche para aumentar sus capacidades y que fuera unos de los principales implicados en que Horokeu no tuviera amigos dificultaban mucho la relación padre-hijo y no se lo pensó dos veces en viajar (o huir) hacía a Tokyo para el torneo de shamanes.

**Father (father) father (father)**  
**Father into your hand I commend my spirit**  
**Father into your hand...**

Durante el torneo de shamanes conoció a grandes personas que luego pasarían a ser sus amigos aunque algunos fueran tan idiotas como Ryu y Ren, le costó bastante pues nunca se había relacionado tanto con humanos que no fueran de su familia, excluyendo el caso de Damuko. Finalmente consiguió hacer unos buenos y grandes amigos que siempre lo defendieron en todo momento y el hizo lo mismo por ellos y sabía que en el futuro seguiría siendo así, si es que la loca de Anna junto a su "querida" hermana no los mataban antes gracias a tantos entrenamientos que según decían eran buenos para su salud y para mantenerse en forma y el pensó ¿que salud? si nos van a matar con esto y ¿que mantener la forma? si Hao ya ganó el torneo, nunca fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pues quería ahorrarse una paliza por la temible futura esposa de Yoh.

**why have you forsaken me **  
**in your eyes forsaken me **  
**in your thoughts forsaken me **  
**in your heart forsaken me.**

Pero yendo al presente, su vida actual era un desastre, ningún cambió en relación a la vida de cuando era un niño, solo había empeorado, se distancio de sus amigos y hacía años que no sabía nada de ellos desde que se reunieron todos por ultima vez en Funbari y cuando conoció a Hana y Men. Su padre había muerto años atrás, no había entablado ninguna relación estable, dudaba que después de Damuko hubiera alguien de quién se enamorará, bueno, si lo había pero nunca tuvo valor para declararse a Tamao. Y para colmo su hermana tuvo un accidente de tráfico y llevaba en coma desde hace meses.

**Trust in my self-righteous suicide**  
**I cry when angels deserve to die**  
**In my self-righteous suicide**  
**I cry when angels deserve to die**

Una pregunta constante rondaba su cabeza ¿existía salida alguna a su triste y fracasada vida?, solo una, la muerte y estaba muy lejos de que la parca viniera a por él, la única opción que le quedaba, el suicido, lo consideraba cobarde pero no tenía otra, quizás si todo hubiese sido de otra manera, quizás si nada de esto hubiera pasado, solo quizás así Horo Horo no hubiese usado por última vez los poderes de Kororo para congelarse así mismo hasta que su corazón dejase de latir debido a la hipotermia, así era como su vida estaba destinada a acabar, con su auto-suficiente suicido.

* * *

**Hola a todos gente ¿como estáis? :D. yo bien, aquí descansado un poco después de Viaje al Pasado buscando recuperar la inspiración perdida después de todo estos años, pero mientras tanto vienen a mi mente ideas para one-shots. El otro día estaba escuchando esta canción y pensé que sería bueno incluirla en una historia y aquí esta, nunca antes había hecho un fic así, ni songfic ni de angst pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Pobre Horo u_u.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que estén bien, nos vemos hasta la próxima, ADIÓS :D**


End file.
